Kingdom Hearts: A Missing Memory
by Oreo-Cookie
Summary: No one knew why Sephiroth had come out of hiding. This is Sephiroth's story. He tells of a missing memory only him and a few know about.


Kingdom Hearts: Missing Memories

Memories.  
That's what it was all about. But there were some missing. Some, Sora didn't know about. A heart that had vanished before it was given the will to shine through the darkness. A heart that was so pure, it even lit a path for one...

Introduction:

No one knew why Sephiroth had come out of hiding. His whereabouts were obviously unknown during the time Sora and his friends saved Kingdom Hearts though he did make an appearance at the Coliseium. But when they found Castle Oblivion, Sephiroth had found someone quite as unique as Namine. Instead of manipulating memories, she manipulated something more.  
This is Sephiroth's story...

Epilogue:

A heart is not a heart without some pain. Therefore I have no heart.  
I feel no pain. I have no feelings.  
There's nothing.  
Not even love.  
Only darkness consumes my heart. That's why I don't care. That's why I kill those who do have hearts. I envy them. I want to feel. I want to love. But I can't. It's not possible. There is no light left.  
It's too late.  
On the horizon, a thunderstorm began to emerge. It was my cue to leave. The heartless would be here soon and I wasn't in the mood for fighting them. I've been trying to find answers to why everything was happening. How did I end up in this story of Kingdom Hearts? I had no part whatsoever but I was being thrown around from world to world like a hot potatoe. It was the orignization's idea for me to enter the tournement for heroes. Though it didn't quite hit me that by being in a different world with different laws of power and physical strength, that I was bound to lose my ability to be on top of the world.  
Everything was changing. I was changing.  
the darkness in my heart was turning darker.  
My eyes are losing their color.  
"There's nothing you can do about it," Axel once said, "Once you enter the realm of darkness, there is no turning back into who you once were"  
I didn't want to believe him, but deep down inside, I knew he was right. There was no light; nothing to guide me back to the beginning. My only path was already laid out before me. And that path was only darkness.  
The storm was beginning to come near. I lifted my hand. In my mind I imagined opening a door. Not long after was a door opening to me in thin air. It was the door to darkness. I took one solid step and was soon engulfed by shadows.  
"Why didn't you stay for the party?" Axel asked, "I heard Ansem found some new heartless to play with." He already had his weapons out and ready to use.  
"I would have slain them in one swing," I replied, "I thought I should give you an opportunity to play with the new toys"  
Axel was the only one I actually dealt with from the orginization. He didn't want anything from me and I didn't want anything from him.  
No string attached.  
That's the way I liked it.  
"How thoughtful of you, oh humble one," He cracked a grin. With no effort, Axel opened the door to the world, which I had just come from and sprinted out with a war cry. The door closed and faded into thin air.  
The trick to being in the realm of darkness was to keep on moving and the darkness couldn't take all of you. Darkness was where time bent. It was recorded that time stopped for thirteen seconds when all light vanished. They said everything in the realm was an illusion.  
Was it true?  
I didn't care.  
Even if I did, I don't think I wanted to know.  
Walking was the only thing I really did. I opened another door with my hand and walked into a small town. There I walked around. Eventually I sat down, set my sword aside and watched the sun go down. No one here knew who I was, so I was safe. I tried to clear away from Traverse Town where Leon was and where Cloud eventually found Aeris.  
You're probably wondering why I've been so calm about everything and not bursting out in raging anger and yelling to the heavens about revenge and my past. Well, when your world is destroyed and you suddenly find yourself in another world, everything in the past seems to not matter as much anymore. You start to wonder more about what lies ahead of you and how to make the best out of the situation you are in.Okay, I'll tell you the honest truth.  
I forgot most of my past.  
It was erased.  
How?  
Don't know, don't care.  
Don't you just love my answers?  
Of course not. I'm rambling about things you possibly don't care. You want the story.  
The truth about Jessie.  
The truth about me; Sephiroth.  
The truth on how it all started and how it all ended.  
A story about one who mattered the most... to me. 


End file.
